


Strawberry Milk

by kimtaegguk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, My First Fanfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimtaegguk/pseuds/kimtaegguk
Summary: Sicheng keeps drinking strawberry milk and none of his friends understand why. Yuta might have something to do with it.





	Strawberry Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first fanfiction that I've actually finished, don't be too harsh on me! I hope you'll like it :) It's a very soft oneshot.

Sicheng enters the supermarket. He ran out of his favourite strawberry milk yesterday. If there is anything he can't live without, it's his strawberry milk. All his friends know that. He drinks a cup or bottle every morning and night. Sicheng was already annoyed he couldn't drink any this morning, so he decided to go to the supermarket even though there was still enough food and drinks in the house. His roommate, Jaehyun, even buys it for Sicheng every time he does the grocery shopping. You could say it's nice of him to do that, but Sicheng would attack him if he didn't. All his friends call him a softie since he's so nice, but they all know what he's like when it comes to his favourite drink. Jaehyun keep telling him that he's addicted, but Sicheng claims he has a reason for drinking it. It's a reason that nobody has ever understood.

Sicheng knows exactly where the strawberry milk is placed in the supermarket. It's next to the chocolate milk, but nowhere near the actual milk stock. They also don't keep the strawberry and chocolate milk in the freezers, which makes no sense to Sicheng, but he doesn't mind it since cold drinks make his head hurt. He absolutely hates brainfreezes. Jaehyun, Taeil and Ten always tease him for it whenever they go get milkshakes. It's a little tradition they've been doing ever since they first met in college.

_How many bottles should I buy?_   Sicheng thinks to himself. He grabbed his wallet out of his pocket and finds some won. It seems like he doesn't really have the choice to buy more than two. He puts his wallet back in his pocket and grabs to bottles, but then he notices an employee standing at the end of the aisle. He's organizing the cans of Coke and other kinds of soda. He has his back turned to Sicheng, but he really looks like this person Sicheng used to know. No, it can't be.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It happened 3 years ago. Sicheng and his friends had just graduated from high school. It was finally summer break, but one of his friends was leaving town for good. He was going to move to Japan. He was a friend that Sicheng cared about more than he had ever cared about anybody else in his life. The guy was more than just a friend to him. Sicheng had known him for 2 years to be exact. Yuta was new in school. He had just moved to the city, because of his dad's work. He'd been moving around ever since birth for that reason. Yuta told Sicheng that when they first met in history class. Sicheng had sat down in the back corner of the class, because he shared history class with none of his friends. Just before Mr. Kang closed the door and the class started, another boy rushed inside. He looked around and spotted a free seat next to Sicheng. Sicheng was a little scared, because he's always shy around new people. His best friend, Mark, always helped him with making new friends. It was easy for Mark since he's a social butterfly. However, Yuta made him feel a little bit more at ease than even Mark could. He started talking to Sicheng immediately and explained to him that he was new in school and he asked if Sicheng could show him arround. Sicheng, who had already attended this high school for a few years and who sadly had seen every single corner of it, nodded yes shyly. He did as promised and realized Yuta was very open and easy to talk to. Step by step he started becoming closer to Yuta and opening up to him like he had done with Mark. Yuta always said what was on his mind, but he always tried not to be mean about it. Sicheng knew Yuta would never hurt his feelings on purpose. That's why he felt so safe around him. Sicheng could tell him anything and he wouldn't be judged since Yuta was such an open-minded person. A lot of guys didn't understand Sicheng and teased him for being too quiet, but Yuta understood his behaviour, even though he was very talkative himself. He could even make Sicheng talk about himself, which he rarely ever did when he was around other people. There was only one thing he never dared to tell Yuta. Over the two years, Sicheng had developed feelings for him. Yuta really made him feel some kind of way. However, he was afraid to do something about it. He couldn't tell if Yuta liked guys. If he told him and Yuta was only into girls, it would be embarrassing for Sicheng. It would be embarrassing no matter what the reason for rejection would've been. Besides that, he had never told anyone he's gay before except for his parents and Mark. Sicheng just couldn't tell Yuta face to face. That's why he came up with a plan. He would tell Yuta by text message once he had left town. They wouldn't be able to see each other anyway, because Yuta would be back in Japan, where he was born. Yuta always described it as the country with the most beautiful flowers, known as Sakuras. He always said Sicheng had to come and see the flowers with him. Sicheng thought the rejection would hurt less if Yuta was so far away from him and it would still lift the weight of his shoulders.

The day before Yuta's flight to Japan, Sicheng had to say goodbye to him. Their friends threw a huge suprise goodbye party for him at Yuta's place, but at the end of the night the only person Yuta wanted to be with was Sicheng. Everyone had left and only Sicheng was still there. They had talked for a bit and Yuta seemed very happy in that moment. Sicheng tried to act happy, but he really wasn't. He was the worst with goodbyes and he had almost cried. He couldn't imagine he wouldn't be able to see Yuta ever again, or at least not anytime soon. He didn't want Yuta to seem him cry though, so that's why he tried his best not to even though it was hard. Time flew by and when Sicheng checked his watch it was already passed his curfew. He didn't think his parents would be mad this time though, because they knew how important Yuta was to him. Yuta walked him to the door and had even offered to walk Sicheng home so they could talk for a little longer, but Sicheng said he shouldn't talk such nonsense. He would have to walk twice as long as Sicheng himself. Yuta just laughed and Sicheng and him went in for a hug. Sicheng remembers exactly what happened. He went to the left side, but Yuta went to the same side. Their lips slightly brushed against each other and Sicheng was so surprised that he pushed himself away. He had started apologizing and Yuta saw the afraid look in Sicheng's eyes.

"Don't worry," Yuta had said and he pulled Sicheng close to him. They just stood like that for about 10 seconds, but eventually they both pulled away.

"I'll miss you!" Yuta smiled and Sicheng just nodded. He couldn't say anything, because he knew he would cry. This happens to Sicheng whenever he's really upset, he can't speak.

"You should go home now, your parents will be worried. I'll text you soon." Yuta said and he looked in his hand. He was holding a pink bottle with some kind of drink in it. Sicheng had seen him drinking it a lot of times before, but he never asked what it was. "Wait.. Take this. It's my favourite drink. It's strawberry milk and this brand is originally from Japan. Please, take it. It's really good. You can drink it on the way back." Yuta said.

"Thanks, I will. I...Bye." Sicheng fake smiled and his voice cracked. Yuta had a concerened expression on his face, but he couldn't say anything because Sicheng turned around and rushed home. He started crying, but he didn't care anymore. He felt so sad and there weren't a lot of people outside anymore anyway. He couldn't believe Yuta and him had kissed. He had always dreamed about kissing Yuta, but not like this. What made it worse was that it was a total accident and that Sicheng felt so embarrassed about it. He just couldn't get it out of his head.

A day later when Yuta arrived in Japan, he texted Sicheng; "Hey, I just arrived. Do you miss me already? ;)"

Sicheng didn't want to confess to Yuta anymore after what happened the day before. Maybe Yuta would think Sicheng had kissed him on purpose. That's why Sicheng decided it would be better to completely break off contact with him. He didn't want Yuta to ever find out about Sicheng's feelings. He felt way too embarrassed to speak to him and he realized that him and Yuta would never become a thing. It was all just his fantasy.

"Dear Yuta,                            
Thanks for the last two years. You've been a real friend to me and I really appreciate it. You're very special and it might sound cheesy, but I was very lucky to get to know you. I hope you liked spending time with me aswell. However, you're back in Japan now and there is probably no way I will ever get to see you again. That's why I think it would be better if we don't text anymore. It would just be a waste of time, wouldn't it? I don't want to keep you busy or distract you, especially now that you have to make a new start there. You're going to university and the same counts for me. I hope you'll have a great new start. I've blocked you, because I really don't want you to spend any more time on me.  I hope you're not mad at me. I'm really sorry. I just think it's the best solution for us.  
Sicheng"

He debated whether or not to put a 'love' in front of his name, but he decided not to. He reread the text message a few times and he wasn't satisfied with it. He sounded so dramatic, but he didn't know what to change. He pressed 'send' and it was done. He quickly blocked Yuta and he felt really bad about it. His message was so cute. Instead of the long message Sicheng just sent, he wanted to write back that he missed and loved him so badly. That he wished the two of them could see each other again and that he would never ever let him go again. He wished he could've expressed his feelings like that. However, what's done is done and there was nothing he could do about it anymore.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It can't actually be him, right?_ Sicheng thinks to himself. He feels frustrated and excited at the same time. He never thought he'd ever get so see Yuta again. Yuta was his first love and now that Yuta is possibly standing only a few metres away from him, he feels really excited again. The way Yuta used to make him feel 2 years ago aswell. Sicheng wouldn't dare to say it out loud, but he might actually feel butterflies in his stomache right now. Those are the butterflies that he tried to forget a long time ago.

Sicheng rushes behind the corner and he spies on the guy from a distance. His heart is beating so fast. Never has his heart beaten this fast before. It feels like it can explode at any moment. It was an incredible feeling and Sicheng can't decide whether its'a torture or a good thing.

"Yuta to the cashiers register, please. Repeat, Yuta to the cashiers register, please." A voice says through the intercom. Sicheng feels like his heart stopped beating for a second. It is actually Yuta. The guy turns around and for the first time in two years, Sicheng is able to see Yuta's face again. It's even prettier than he can remember. He notices his sparkly eyes, his beautiful lips and his pretty long face. Yuta looks so good in his supermarket outfit. Sicheng suddenly remembers the fact that Yuta always looked good in anything. He looks like an actual model. Yuta starts walking and Sicheng runs the other way. He is literally running full speed. He watches Yuta going to the cashiers desk and overhears him and another employee talking. Sicheng assumes it's the manager.

"Can we switch positions? I have to make a call about the meat." The employee says. Sicheng can't see the person, but he can tell it's a woman.

"Yes, of course!" Yuta replies. His voice sounds so beautiful. Sicheng always told him he had the voice of an angel. He could become an idol with that kind of voice, but Yuta always replied that his singing was just for fun. He wouldn't want to become an idol, because then he'd have to turn his hobby into a career. He used to say that would ruin the fun of it. Sicheng understood and respected his opinion, but it doesn't change the fact that he has talent.

"If you want to take your break, you can call me or Jisoo, alright? I'll be in the back."

Sicheng doesn't know what to do. He wants to sneak out of the store so he doesn't have to face Yuta, but he can't leave without his strawberry milk. Or maybe there is a part of him that wants to talk to Yuta. A part of him that he hasn't been able to let go off in the past two years. Yuta has been on his mind at least one time a day, sometimes he even thought about him for hours. He regretted his choice to block him so deeply, but he still thought he made a good decision. Looking back at it now, he doesn't know if it was actually the best decision. He could've expressed his feelings towards Yuta and maybe he would've had a chance. He knew Yuta was open-minded and everything but judgemental. He also could've kept pretending like he didn't have feelings for him and  just kept texting with him. But no, Sicheng was too scared and he blew his chances. He threw a friendship away that was worth more than a million dollars. He didn't want to lose Yuta for anything in the world, yet he was the one who let go of him like that. But it was never easy.

Sicheng decides to just buy the two bottles of strawberry milk. Even if he wants to sneak out, he'd still have to go past the cashier desk, so he really doesn't have that much of a choice. Sicheng wishes he could just disappear from the earth right now, but he has to do this. He keeps waiting and waiting for the right moment, but it isn't coming. He has just been waiting and pacing up and down the aisle for at least 15 minutes. It's such a waste of time. He should just get over himself and go. Sicheng walks towards the cashier register and waits in line. He feels his heart beating even faster than it was before. He can even feel it in his head, or maybe that's a headache, because he's feeling so nervous. What if Yuta won't even recognize him? All kinds of thoughts are running through his head and before he can realize, it's already his turn.

"Good afternoon!" Yuta says with his big smile on his face, without looking at Sicheng. That's customer's service on a whole new level. He scans the products and realizes the customer is only getting 2 bottles of strawberry milk. He smiles at the bottles and says, "That's a good choice. I actually always buy this, it's my favourite -"

He looks up and when he sees Sicheng's face, he gets speechless. He can't believe who is standing in front of him. He blinks a few times, but his view can't get any more clear than it already is. Sicheng can feel his cheeks turning pink. Yuta must feel so shocked. Sicheng wonders if he's happy to see him. Thousands of thoughts are running through his head, he's feeling so overwhelmed, yet tries to keep his calm. His eyes lock with Yuta.  _One, Two, Three._ Seconds pass and Yuta doesn't look away. Sicheng can't hold his gaze anymore, he looks down and stares at his hands which are resting on the cashiers desk so he doesn't lose his balance. He wishes Yuta would say something, so that he wouldn't feel this nervous. He has absolutely no idea what Yuta could be thinking right now, especially after all those things Sicheng said to him in that text message. He shyly stares at his feet and doesn't let go of the cashiers desk. 

"Sicheng? Is it really you?" He hears. It's Yuta's angelic voice. The voice that he missed so much is speaking to him. Sicheng couldn't open his mouth. For some reason he didn't even dare to look up. For a few seconds he had thought he was confident enough to walk up to the cashiers desk and to confront Yuta, but after hearing his voice he starts to doubt himself. Why did he have to be so greedy for that milk? 

"Jisoo to the cashiers desk, please." Yuta says through the intercom. He grabs Sicheng's money out of his hands and pays for the strawberry milk, then quickly puts it in a plastic bag. 

"Can you take over for today? I promise I will do the cleaning tomorrow if you can take over for me now." Yuta asks Jisoo nicely. She looks at Sicheng and back at Yuta and chuckles a bit. 

"Sure thing." She smiles.

"Let's go." Yuta says to Sicheng as soon as he has grabbed his bag and the plastic bag with the two bottles of strawberry milk. He doesn't even bother to put on his jacket, even though it's really cold outside. It was only 2 degrees Celcius, but Yuta and Sicheng both enjoy the cold more rather than heat. Next to the supermarket is a huge park. Sicheng used to come here a lot, but ever since he started university, he barely has time. 

The two guys walk through the park silently. Every once in a while  Yuta give Sicheng a look, but Sicheng doesn't look in his direction. He's too nervous and doesn't know how to start a conversation right now.

"I like coming here," Yuta breaks the silence. "I didn't tell you.. I couldn't tell you.. I moved back here a few weeks ago. I finished my first year of university in Japan, but I didn't like the university. I wanted to go back to Korea and finish university here. I was lucky that my professor could arrange it for me..." He continues. 

Sicheng just nods and they keep walking. He wants to talk. He wants to tell Yuta so much and get everything out of the way, but he can't speak. If he opens his mouth, he will cry. He bottled up all his feelings for too long. Sicheng doesn't think of himself as a weak person, he is very strong. He has been through a lot, but sometimes it just gets too much.

Yuta stops walking and gestures that they should sit down on this bench in the middle of the park. It's surrounded by beautiful trees and even a pretty lake. Sicheng hears the sounds of chirping birds, the water and the soft wind. 

"You never used to be this quiet around me." Yuta sighs. It seems to get to Sicheng, because he finally looks at Yuta. 

_Get over yourself, Sicheng. You have always wanted to tell Yuta all your feelings. Why won't you just do it?_

"I think I have some explaining to do," He says after a while. He finally feels able to have a conversation after being silent for too long.

"I think you do." Yuta agrees.

"Okay... please let me talk for a bit, Yuta. I need to get everything off my chest before you reply." Sicheng says, which makes his friend worried.

"I'm a bit embarrassed to say all of this, but if I don't do it now, I will never do it. W-when you I met you, my world changed a bit. Before I met you, I only talked to Mark and his friends. Then you came and you made me more comfortable. You know what I was like.. I think you changed me in a good way. Without realizing, you were the reason I became more open and you helped me to make more friends. I always felt happy when I was with you. At first I didn't know what the reason was, besides that you were my best friend besides Mark. After a while I figured it out. Yuta..." Sicheng paused and looked at Yuta. Yuta thought Sicheng seemed sad, but his eyes were sparkling.

"I never knew how to tell you. That's why I didn't want to keep in contact, I didn't want to get hurt. I didn't want to be hurt and I didn't want to send you away with an image of me that you might not have liked. I wanted you to have good memories when you thought of me. I was selfish. I'm deeply sorry I blocked you, it is probably the biggest mistake I have ever made. Even though it has only been a year and a few months since we last talked, every day went by slowly. I wanted to text you every single day, but I always had to keep myself from doing it. Yuta, I don't know if you noticed, but I liked you." Sicheng says. Yuta stays silent for a while, trying to take all of this in. Sicheng looks down again, scared of the response. He finally admitted what he had always wanted to admit. Even though his heart is beating so fast and he's shaking because of the cold, he is feeling so good and peaceful in this moment. 

Suddenly he feels a hand on his own. Yuta's big hands are covering Sicheng's, which almost turned purple because of the cold. They met each others' gaze again and Sicheng suddenly felt comfortable again. As comfortable as he had always been around Yuta. Whenever Sicheng was with Yuta, it just felt right. It wasn't just the fact that Yuta was good looking and nice, it was everything about him that made Sicheng feel happy. Yuta left Korea, but he never really left Sicheng. He was always with him in his mind, his thoughts, his heart.

"Sicheng... I always had a feeling you had a little crush on me, but I never knew you really liked me that much. If I had known... I don't think you know this, but I liked you too. Hell no, I fucking loved you. I didn't realize it at first aswell, I actually figured it out a couple of weeks before I left Korea. Of course I wanted to tell you, especially since I had a feeling you liked me too. If I had known you liked me this much though... I would've given a long distance relationship a chance. I'd really do anything for you." Yuta tells Sicheng, who gasps in shock. He had never expected this. A few girls had liked Sicheng before, but since he was gay it didn't matter at all. He was flattered, but it could never happen. To think a guy liked him, especially Yuta who he loved so much, it felt amazing. His cheeks turn pink at the thought of it.

"Rosy cheeks look good on you." Yuta chuckles and Sicheng can't help but smile a bit. He really was so sweet. There was a peaceful silence for a while again, until Sicheng replied.

"I still love you, Yuta."

Yuta saw the sincerity in his friend's eyes. He slowly leaned in and gave Sicheng a soft kiss on his beautiful plump lips. Sicheng was surprised by his action and looked even more surprised at Yuta now. 

"That was... something I really wanted to do." Yuta smiles, "It reminds me of our first kiss, but better." He chuckles. Sicheng's expression changes and then Yuta realized how embarrassed and awkward Sicheng was after that incident happened that night. 

"Don't be embarrassed around me anymore, you know how I feel about you now." Yuta tells him and he handed him a bottle of strawberry milk. Sicheng nods shyly. He is really proud of himself for finally telling Yuta about his thoughts. He has never felt this happy in 2 years. 

_I wish this feeling could last forever._

 


End file.
